The invention relates to exercise apparatus for exercise movement of the limbs of the user in an exercise motion.
Exercise apparatus is known for supporting and guiding exercise movement including the limbs of the user in various motions. The motion can be uniplanar circular or elliptical, such as with bicycles, exercise apparatus, elliptical machines, and so on. The motion can be linear, such as linear sliding motion found in steppers, rowing machines, and so on. Some mechanisms allow planar motion in independent planes for each appendage or limb.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward improved motion, including more natural human biomechanical motion, including three dimensional motion.